A splice display screen (also called splice wall) is a display screen of large area formed by splicing a plurality of unit display screens, which has advantage of super high resolution and remarkably large display picture. A defect of a current splice display screen is that a non-display region, such as a frame, is present between the unit display screens of the splice display screen, which results in a black splicing seam between adjacent unit display screens and affects the display effect. In particular, when transparent display technology has been applied to the splice display screen, a viewer may see not only the frame on a surface but also a structure of each unit display screen, e.g. a circuit board, a wire and so on through the screen.
For aesthetic purpose, in a current splice display screen, the circuit board is usually provided at one side of the frame while the wire is designed at the other side thereof to shield the circuit board and the wire. However, in order to accommodate the circuit board and the wire, this design requires to increase a width of the frame of a unit display screen, which as a result leads to remarkable increase of a width of the splicing seam, such that the black splicing seam between adjacent unit display screens becomes wider and more difficult to be removed, thereby affecting the display effect.